


Fuck Me

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Riding, Smut, powerbottom!vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Vav is feeling horny for Mogar but Mogar just isn't in the mood. So Vav decides to do whatever he can to entice Mogar into fucking Vav</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Vav’s been forced to take the weekend off and he hates it. He’s bored, and he wants to be out fighting crime. The worst part is that his boyfriend has spent all day sharpening his sword, when Vav just wants to shag. He’d asked Mogar if he was up for a little fun in bed and was shot down with a shake of the head and a vague grunt. _I just want to bang, is that too much to ask for?_

Being someone who doesn’t like being ignored Vav decides to get creative. _I just have to convince him that he wants to fuck me. Can’t be too hard right? Time to act like a stripper who needs to pay rent._

Vav quickly strips off in the bedroom and goes through his underwear drawer looking for the most flattering thing he has. _Why do I have to have such generic taste in underwear?_ He grabs a pair of black briefs that hug his ass nicely and slips into them. He saunters out into the living room swaying his hips, and standing with his legs apart before his boyfriend.

Mogar briefly glances up at him, but immediately goes back to sharpening his sword. Vav frowns at his boyfriend’s disinterest. He “casually” bends over in front of Mogar swaying his ass in his face.

“Why are you presenting yourself to me?”

Vav smirks at him upside down from between his legs. “Doesn’t this turn you on? Make you want to have your way with me?”

Mogar seems to consider this, and then shakes his head, returning to sharpening his weapon. Vav pulls an offended face and straightens back up storming off to think of something else.

Vav removes his underwear and glares down at his half hard cock. He’s so tempted to just jack off and be done with it, but he really wants to be fucked and he is determined. He grabs a bottle of lube and storms back out into the living room completely naked, Mogar’s finished sharpening his sword and just stares at Vav with wide eyes. His eyes immediately focus on Vav’s groin.

Vav smirks and sways his hips as he slowly approaches Mogar. His boyfriend eyes him up, but doesn’t move.

“You are needy.”

Vav rolls his eyes, and straddles Mogar’s laps, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. “So what if I am? Please babe, just fuck me I’m horny for you.”

Mogar smirks. “I like you needy.”

Vav grins, but Mogar speaks again.

“But I do not wish exert myself.”

Vav’s eyes widen. “I can work with that.”

Vav sits up on his knees, and shucks down Mogar’s pants. He grabs Mogar’s cock and starts pumping it slowly loving the way he can feel it harden in his hand. Mogar tips his head back, his breathes becoming rough, and quiet moans escaping his lips.

Once his cock is hard enough, Vav stops pumping him, and coats his fingers in lube. He quickly slips a hand behind himself and starts stretching himself. He maintains eye contact with Mogar as he thrusts his fingers in and out of himself, his face growing hot and sweaty.

Vav slips his fingers out with a quiet hiss, and starts coating up Mogar’s cock. His boyfriend is looking particularly smug right now, getting to see Vav horny for him, and getting to get off without having to do anything. Vav hovers over Mogar’s cock, holding it in place as he slowly lowers himself down.

Vav watches Mogar’s face as he does, his boyfriend’s face scrunches up in pleasure, and his mouth falls open when Vav’s seated fully in his lap. Mogar’s hips are thrusting slightly and Vav smirks to himself. He grips the couch on either side of Mogar’s head and raises his hips, moaning at the delicious feeling of Mogar’s cock sliding in him. He drops back down and starts riding his boyfriend at a fast sloppy pace.

Vav drops his head, the effort to hold it up too much. His mouth falls open and moans spill from his lips. When Mogar’s hands slide up and start gliding up and down Vav’s back not knowing where to hold. Vav smirks at the small victory.

Vav shifts his hips every other thrust trying to find that spot. When he does he nearly screams in ecstasy. He speeds up his hips as fast as he can, hitting his prostate again and again, and he comes with a loud moan. His cum landing on his belly. Vav feels Mogar orgasm right afterwards, and his boyfriend moans lowly tipping his head back on the back of the couch.

Vav collapses into his boyfriend, his face smushing against Mogar’s shoulder. His boyfriend’s hands sneak up into his hair and start petting him gently.

“Next time you’re doing all the work.”

Mogar huffs. “Fine.”


End file.
